La Rose Noire
by Yuyu'L'Ayu
Summary: Harry : « Je ne t'aime pas et je ne t'ai jamais aimé ! » ... Draco : « Alors pourquoi me laissestu être près de toi ? » Le commencement d'une grande Relation entre deux ennemis dont la présence attendrieras celle de l'autre...
1. Disclaimer : Chapitre 0

**_Titre :_** La Rose Noir ( Un titre qui n'a pas beaucoup rapport, mais je ne savais pas quoi mettre. De plus, j'suis coincé avec les roses noirs ! mdr )

**_Auteur_** : Yuyu'L'Ayu ( Si c'est trop compliqué…. Yuyu XD )

**_Genre_** :Drama/Romance/Angst ( Pour l'instant il n'a que ceux-là. Mais je vais me permettre de précisé qu'il y aura du Yaoi/Lemon Donc, petit garnement ne venez pas vous pointé ici :P )

**_Disclaimer_** : Personnage de J.K.Rowling malheureusement (Mwa je n'ai que le contexte et les mésaventures de fucker pour les personnages Argggh ! Mizante J.K ! lance des blédaines

**_Résumer_** : Bon, en résumer, Harry à une vie normal dans la grande ville de Londres. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il est maintenant seul et délaisser par ses véritables amis Ron et 'mione. Bien qu'il est complètement désespérer par ce qui lui arrive ( Un viol entre autre ! ) et par les dires de son patron, Dray ( Draco ) entre dans la vie du jeune Ryry et celui-ci veux faire une vrai connaissance avec le brunet. Pourquoi ? Nul ne le sais. Mais après un étrange soir, la confiance de Ryry va intégré Dray dans sa vie et bientôt en lui… Donc c une fic sur les mésaventures de Ryry, une relation qui se développe entre lui et Dray et les amis de Ryry qui refont surface… etc…

**_Note_** : Encore une fic pour vous ! Bien que j'espère que celle-ci sera beaucoup plus apprécier que mon autre. Je vous dis donc, bonne lecture ! et Amusez-vous ! ( ne vous gênez pas pour quelques reviews! XD )


	2. Chapitre 1 : J'en ai marre de toi !

**La Rose Noir**

**Écrit par : **_Yuyu'L'Ayu_

**Sujet : **_Harry Potter_

**Chapitre 1**

_- Mais tu vas me lâcher oui !_

_- Pourquoi le ferais-je ?_

_- Parce que… parce que… Je suis ton ennemi et tu en as pas le droit !_

_- Ah, vraiment ? _Répondit le blondinet en croisant les bras contre son torse.

_- Oui._

_- Donc, si je suis ton ennemi, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as laissé te suivre depuis bientôt 2 heures ?_

Le garçon s'arrêta brusquement, comme si la terre avait cesser de tournée autour de lui, comme si les gens couraient de plus en plus dans les rues en ne s'excusant au moindre choc causé. Une perte vitale à son esprit s'était enfouie, s'était perdu dans le plus profond de sa boîte crânienne où il n'arrivait à prononcer un simple mot. Son corps et ses yeux étaient pourtant bien éveiller, sans la moindre fatigue, mais il ne parvenait à respirer ou laisser franchir une simple brise venant de ses poumons à l'extérieur de ses lèvres. Loin d'être ahuri, il était tout simplement choqué par les paroles de son interlocuteur, des paroles sûr et « fraîche ».

_- J'ai cru que c'était une petite fillette qui voulais mon autographe._

_- Ton autographe ?_

_- Oui !_

_- Tu n'es même pas célèbre !_

_- Si!_

_- Non… _Se moqua le grand blond.

_- Si!_

_- Même pas en rêve._

Harry se retourna subitement vers cette personne qui ne cessait de le suivre depuis un certain temps, comme il en avait été convenue de la part de l'homme face à lui. Un sac de plastique à la main, l'adolescent semblait revenir d'un magasin en pleine hivers, bien que la neige n'était pas encore tombé sur la ville. Vêtu d'un manteau en suède redoublé de fourrure à l'intérieur, d'une tuque noire et de petit gars foncé d'où on y voyait le bout de ses doigts. Ce qui ressemblait gravement à un exemple de pauvreté. Harry croisa les bras, rabattant son sac de plastique contre ses hanches et son foulard qui voletait légèrement dans la brise. Il se permit de froncer les sourcils en regardant l'homme face à lui ; Un grand blond platine avec un peu plus de classe en vêtement.

_- Ce n'est pas bien de prendre ses fantasmes pour la réalité, Potter._

_- Je ne prends pas fantasmes pour…_

_- Et si on parlait de ton point fondu face à Emmanuel lorsque…_

_- Bah… heu… Non… heu.. Ferme-là ! _Hurla Harry qui venait de se faire prendre à son propre jeu.

_- C'est ce que je croyais._

Le brunet jeta un regard noir à son interlocuteur et ne s'empêcha pas de lui flanquer un coup de sac dans le ventre. Ce qui eu pour plaire au grand blond qui gloussa devant l'air abattu d'Harry et n'y cacha même pas son amusement par de lourd rire aux oreilles du garçon.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? _Demanda le brunet en haussant les sourcils.

_- Moi ? Rien._

_- Alors pourquoi tu passes ton temps à marché derrière mes pas HEIN ?_

_- Parce que…_

_- Je le savais ! Tu ne sais plus quoi dire ! Ah ah ah ! J'vais appeler les flics.._

_- Parce que j'habite dans cette rue._

_- Même pas vrai !_

_- Si._

Avant que le jeune homme ne réplique un super hurlement hystérique, il fut saisi d'un soubresaut lorsque le grand blond leva une main vers lui. Sur le coup, Harry prit panique, mais ce ne fut que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne constate que son interlocuteur lui montrait sa maison. Sous un rire moqueur, Harry se détourna vers le blondinet.

_- Tu vas essayer de me faire croire que tu habites dans cette rue à quelques pas de chez moi ?_

_- Oui.. Enfin non ! C'est la vérité c'est tout._

_- Bien sûr. Je connais ta réputation Malefoy et tu n'es pas le premier qui c'est déjà essayer à ce petit jeu sur moi._

_- Même Emmanuel ?_

_- Oui… Non ! Pourquoi tu me parles de lui ? Ne te mêle pas de ma vie privée et arrête de me suivre. C'est tout ce que je veux._

Pratiquement désespéré par ce brunet, Draco soupira légèrement puis ce fut un intense soufflement qui sortie de ses lèvres avant qu'il n'empoigne Harry par le bras et qu'il l'amène avec lui. Même sous les protestations du garçon, le richissime ne ralentit pas la manœuvre sans tout de même déserrer son étreinte à son bras, ce que Harry prenait bel et bien pour une agression derrière ses paroles lourdes et ses hurlements hystériques.

- Tu es vraiment désespérant ! Je me demande bien comment tu fais pour vivre dans ce monde avec tous ces amis qui rôde autour de toi comme des vautours !

Au dernier instant que Draco s'arrêta sur le trottoir en face d'une petite maison de brique à l'ancienne, une habitation totalement chaleureuse et digne d'un grand riche. Enfin, peut-être pas l'extérieur de la maison qui paraissait plutôt normal aux côtés des autres, mais Harry savait bien qu'à l'intérieur ce n'était pas seulement des petits meubles en bois et d'un foyer détraquer qui ne chauffait presque plus. Il était sûr que devant Malefoy, sa maison devait être recouverte de truc presque et simplement massif. Quand il entendit les paroles du blondinet, Harry cessa de se débattre spontanément. Comme si ce saleté de riche savait comment il avait d'amis ? Il avait complètement tord. Harry n'avait aucun amis en particulier, surtout depuis qu'il s'était disputer avec Ron et Hermione, ils ne les avaient jamais revu depuis.

Les seules personnes qui lui parlaient dans la vie de tout les jours étaient : Son patron, quelqu'un d'assez froid et antisociale. Quelqu'un qui lui donnait la moitié de son salaire sous menaces qu'il serait viré. Quelques personnes avec qui il ne faisait que se plaindre ou de parler contre la direction et le syndicat du travail. Il y avait aussi quelques personnes qu'il rencontrait tout les jours dans les magasins d'aliments et enfin lorsqu'il se pointait le soir au club de la ville sud. Harry y allait très souvent et peut-être à dire tous les jours. Ce pourquoi il y dépensait sa paye et ainsi pouvait se saouler sous des délires fous. En y réfléchissant, le brunet n'avait qu'une amie sur qui il avait su compter et qu'elle lui avait apporter son aide : Maya. Une jeune orientale ravissante et attendrissante qui travaillait au supermarché du coin. Un emploi qui ne lui allait pas très bien puisque derrière toutes ses qualités, elle aurait pu se gravir un meilleur avenir.

Bref, Harry la retrouvait souvent au club, là où ils déliraient tous les deux. Puis, cessant toute pensée, le brunet fut saisi d'un flash-back. Les derniers mots de Draco, le ton qu'il avait aborder lui eu parut froidement. Comme si les gens autour d'Harry l'énervait, comme si lui ne pouvait ou n'en faisait pas partie. Laissant perler ce moment dans son crâne un court instant, Harry se secoua en levant ses yeux émeraude vers le grand blonds, ce moment où il s'était sentit désoler de ne pas avoir crut le richissime, puisque s'était sa véritable maison.

_- Désoler. J'aurais du te croire, mais selon nos relations qui ne sont pas super, j'ai cru une tactique du célèbre Malefoy !_

Leurs regards se croisa une fraction de seconde, pendant lequel le regard émeraude du brunet se mélangea malicieusement à celui d'un gris-miroitant de Draco qui celui-ci se racla la gorge.

_- Je ne veux pas de t'es excuses. Tant que tu sauras aussi obséder et détraquer par les méfaits de ma famille, je ne mérite aucune de t'es excuses. De toute façon c'est dit, toi, Potter, n'a jamais été très rassurant._

_- Quoi ? Moi ! Mais je suis très…_

_- Pas du tout. Tu fais tellement de « truc » louches!_

_- C'est pas vrai !_

_- Hum hum…_

_- Finalement, c'est même pas ta maison saleté de Malefoy!_

_- C'est comme tu veux, tu n'as qu'à entrée je te la ferais visiter._

_- Quoi ? Jamais ! Espèce de manique!_

Offusquer, l'adolescent flanqua un nouveau coup de son sac de plastique où il traînait quelques repas surgeler. Draco le reçut une seconde fois, mais il parvint malicieusement à bloquer le second du brunet et tenu fermement l'autre extrémité du sac. Malgré toutes les protestations d'Harry, Draco ne l'écouta pas, du moins, pour l'instant.

_- Lâche mon sac de plastique !_

_- Non._

_- Si tu ne lâches pas mes affaires, j'hurle au viol._

_- Je ne t'agresses même pas!_

_- Et alors, sa va attirer l'attention plus vite._

_- Je m'en fou un peu tu sais ?_

_- J'crois pas, les flics vont venir te ramasser._

_- Pas si je suis dans ma maison avant qu'une personne se décide de sortir dans la rue dans cette noirceur et alors qu'il fait frisquet._

Après le grondement du brunet, Draco soupira et abandonna systématiquement son petit jeu. Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Harry et encore moins l'embêter. Alors pourquoi agissait-il de cette façon ? Sans doute un ancien gêne de Malefoy qui le dégoûta subitement et il relâcha le sac du jeune homme. Cependant, tout s'écroula sur le trottoir. L'avait-il vraiment voulu ? Draco ne le savait pas, mais il se pencha tout de même pour aider son interlocuteur qui s'était mit à jurer. Une grande première de la part de Potter.

- J'ai pas besoin de ton aide !

_- Mais c'est moi qui a tout renverser, avoir je me dois de t'aider, il fait tout de même froid à cette heure._

Soupirant, Harry releva la tête vers le blondinet, quelques mèches brunâtres s'écroulait sur son front et contre ses lunettes et il regarda de nouveau les yeux gris de Draco, cette fois-ci avec une certaine haine appartenant au passé et d'une voix ferme il répondit ;

_- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin ! Je vie ma vie très bien sans toi, alors je n'ai pas besoin de t'es petites apparitions à tour de rôle autour de moi !_

_- Très bien Potter. Je conviens à affirmer que c'est de ta faute tout sa ! Et ne viens pas pleurnicher que je te harcèle, car c'est totalement faux…_

_- J'en ai marre ! Tu vas accoucher oui ?_

_- Ce paris que nous avons fait l'autre soir au club, lorsque nous étions pratiquement saouls, tu t'en souviens ?_

Le brunet ne prit même pas la peine de réfléchir où dit repenser, même à sa, sa mémoire n'était peut-être pas assez grande pour retourner jusqu'à cette soirée. Mais il fit mine que non de la tête et détourna légèrement les yeux. Un moment que Draco le vit à mentir…

_- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Malefoy._

_- Tu as perdu notre paris, donc c'est moi qui a gagné et j'avais choisie de faire plus connaissance avec toi. D'apprendre plus de toi et non de toujours me chamailler et de me battre contre toi comme dans le passé._

_- Tu oublies peut-être que le passé nous rattrape toujours et que je ne veux même pas rien savoir de toi. Ton amitié et ton bla-bla tu sais où te la mettre ?_

_- C'est un paris qu'on a fait Potter !_

_- Hé bien, on peut dire que je me fou de se paris et je veux que tu me foute là paix. Je ne t'aime pas, je ne t'ai jamais aimé et tu ne mérites même pas mon amitié._

Sous le ton mesquin et froid d'Harry, Draco ferma légèrement les yeux en se raclant la gorge, chose que le brunet ne prit même pas la peine de remarquer. Draco souffrait de ses paroles. Déposant le dernier repas congeler dans son sac de plastique, le jeune homme se releva brusquement en jetant un dernier regard au grand blond puis détourna les yeux en prenant le trottoir qui conduisait à son appartement.

_- D'accord, si tu insistes tant, j'irai voir ailleurs. Et pourquoi pas Emmanuel ? C'est un très gentil garçon tu ne trouves pas._

Harry s'arrêta net, grinçant les dents et serrant les poings, il se retourna vers le blond toujours à genoux sur le sol et n'eut aucune conscience de pitié. Plutôt de la satisfaction de voir Malefoy à genoux sur le sol, à le « supplier »

_- Ah ah ! J'en étais sûr ! Tout ce que tu veux Malefoy c'est de la sexualité ! Tu ne changeras jamais, c'était ton pensée, c'était les « lois » de ta famille et tu es toujours le même. Tu n'auras pas ce plaisir de m'avoir, ne compte pas là-dessus. Et s'il ne t'arrivait qu'une seul fois de toucher à Emmanuel, tu ne pourras pas filer facilement._

À cet instant, Harry flanqua un coup de pied sur le trottoir et quelques petites roches virevoltèrent vers Malefoy qui ne fit rien. Et dans un dernier regard de fureur, le brunet s'éclipsa dans l'ombre de la nuit pour rentrée chez lui. Laissant un Draco seul sur le trottoir, à quelques pas de sa maison…

_- Pourquoi es-tu si incompréhensif Harry…_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Déposant son manteau sur un crochet de l'entrée, il enleva ses souliers fougueusement et jeta son foulard ainsi que sa tuque sur le sol avec colère. Ses yeux émeraude n'exprimaient plus du tout la joie, mais plutôt une tristesse éloignée et une fureur torride qui se mélangeait à son cœur. Harry détestait plus que tout au monde Malefoy. Il ne l'avait jamais sentit, il ne l'avait jamais aimé et ce n'était qu'un homme détestable tout comme sa famille ! Oh, comme Harry haïssait les Malefoy. Personne ne pouvait savoir à quel point il les maudissait et ne demandait que leurs morts. Cette famille n'avait été qu'un trouble autour de lui et contre lui. Lucius n'était qu'un pauvre lâche ayant donner ses gênes et ses hormones à son fils… Le saleté de Draco… Lui qui cherchait temps Harry, qui le suivait partout, qui rejetait toute ses idées… Draco qui lui maudissait sa vie !

Furieux, le brunet lança son sac de plastique sur le comptoir de la cuisine dans un fracas lourd, ce qui eu pour geste d'un hurlement et d'un coup de bâton venant du plafond. Le jeune homme commença une jolie engueulade avec son voisin du dessus, mais cessa bientôt sous les reproches que son voisin descendrait lui foutre une raclé.

_- J'en ai marre de cet appartement ! J'en ai marre de tous ces gens ! J'en ai ma claque de cette ville MERDE ! Vous êtes tous contre MOI ET VOUS FAITES CHIER !_

De nouveau, des coups de bâton retentirent et Harry cessa de hurler. Il aspira profondément en fermant les yeux. Comme sa vie était un enfer aujourd'hui. Pourtant il n'avait rien fait pour mériter de telle chose… Alors qu'il rouvrit les yeux, il aperçut une jeune femme en face de chez lui, de sa fenêtre, elle leva son t-shirt pour montrer sa poitrine. Quelques choses qui dégoûta subtilement Harry de sa maison. Les joues rouges de colère, il ferma le rideau de sa fenêtre de cuisine et tira ses repas congelés dans le frigo furieusement avant de prendre les pas vers la salle de bain.

_- Allez… du calme Harry ! Calme-toi. Tu es chez toi et tout va bien, ne penses plus à cette espèce de…_

Avant que le brunet n'échappe un hurlement, il se tue en ouvrant le robinet et se mouilla rapidement le visage en se regardant dans le miroir.

_- Quel pauvre mec je fais…_

Dans ce miroir, il voyant un jeune homme aux yeux émeraude semi-gonflé par la fatigue, des cheveux noirs d'ébène totalement ébouriffée et entremêler. Une coiffure qu'il aimait bien auparavant. Un gilet vert terne, à vrai dire kaki et des pantalons déchirer à quelques endroits. Se frottant les yeux, il détourna la tête du miroir, une personne qu'il détestait regarder à présent. Harry avait les mains tremblantes, mais il ne pouvait savoir si c'était par la tristesse au fond de lui, par la solitude ou par sa misérable vie. S'ouate, il ouvrit le robinet de la douche et y laissa coulé l'eau un certain moment puis il se dévêtit en laissant retomber ses vêtements sur le sol et entra sous le jet chaud. Une sensation qu'il appréciait en-dessous de cette intense chaleur.

_- Tout ira mieux, c'est promis. Demain sera un autre jour et je n'y penserai plus… _Marmonna-t-il sous le jet de chaleur et perdu dans la buée de la salle de bain.

Les yeux remplis de larmes, il ne pu s'empêcher de fondre dans sa douche qui ne lui faisait plus du tout de bien. Il était si malheureux, si seul dans ce monde et jusqu'à la fin de sa pénible vie. Il devait vivre comme sa, rien ne changerait jamais… Lâcha quelques gémissements en même temps que les larmes et l'eau chaude qui perlait ses joues, il s'écroula maladroitement dans la douche…

- _Je vous déteste… _Gémit-il.

Après une bonne vingtaine de minute à passé sous la douche, Harry en ressortie nue et se dépêcha d'ouvrir les tiroirs pour se trouver une serviette, mais il en avait plus aucune.

_- Mince ! Où sont-elles toutes passés ?_

Passant toujours sans vêtements dans son appartement, il se dépêcha d'atterrir dans sa chambre et pris sa serviette qui datait du matin. Et s'essuya rapidement avant d'enfiler un pantalon et un t-shirt. Ses cheveux encore trempés laissaient quelques gouttelettes s'éloigner de sa chevelure et glisser sur son gilet blanc qui devenait peu à peu transparent. Faute de s'avoir essuyer si rapidement qu'on y voyait maintenant ses formes par ce t-shirt maintenant légèrement trempé. Harry se secoua la tête et s'assit sur son lit, regardant sa chambre au passage avant de caché son visage entre ses mains.

Il leva la tête et lâcha un soupir. La femme du voisin du dessus ne cessait de hurler, tandis que le plafond et ses meubles tremblaient légèrement. Il en avait assez ! Il ne pouvait plus en supporter d'avantage !

_- Vous allez arrêter oui ! Je ne m'entends même plus marmonner !_

S'écria Harry. Mais malheureusement, rien ne se fit. Les hurlements de sa femme ne se firent que de plus en plus fort et sans retenu. Changeant de pièce, le brunet sortit un repas du frigo et l'ouvrit à la suite de le jeté dans le four, mais un bruit d'écho retentit à ses oreilles. Un bruit habituel dont le refrain était toujours le même chaques fois… Il y avait quelqu'un à sa porte.

Harry resta silencieux un long moment, faisant semblant de ne pas être dans son appartement, mais les lumières allumées trahissait sa présence.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Malefoy ! Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus te voir ! Rentre chez toi._

De nouveau, on cogna à sa porte mais aucune voix ne se fit entendre.

_- Je t'ai demandé de fiché le camp Malefoy !_

Mais en vain. La colère à sa voix, Harry sortit de la cuisine et se dirigea brusquement jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée et lorsqu'il hurla à Malefoy de quitter sa porte, un cognement le fit sursauter une seconde fois. Le brunet ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration et décrocheta le verrou et ouvrit la porte…

_- Malefoy qu'est-ce que tu…_

_- FERME-LÀ ET ENTRE À L'INTÉRIEUR !_

_- Mais, qu'est-ce que vous me voulez je…_

_- ENTRE JE T'AI DIS ! S'écria un homme vêtu de noir et d'un capuchon sombre qui lui cachait la tête._

Harry venait pour répliquer, mais il reçut un fusil contre la tempe, ce qui l'obligea à se taire et de faire quelques pas vers l'arrière afin de laisser l'inconnu armé entré chez lui. Violemment la porte fut refermer et l'inconnu frappa Harry qui s'écroula sur le sol.

_- Arrêter ! S'il vous plais… je… je vais vous donner mon argent.._

_- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux ! Allez lève-toi !_

Le brunet reçu un coup de pied en plein ventre, ce qui l'obligea à se recroqueviller douloureusement en lâchant quelques gémissements. Puis, l'inconnu leva Harry par le bras et le traîna jusque dans ce qui ressemblait à la chambre du brunet et le lança sur le lit brusquement, sans toujours lâcher son arme.

- Tu vas te taire et fermer ta grande gueule ! Si tu restes calme, tu ne risqueras pas d'être blesser. C'est promis.

Harry déglutis sous les paroles de l'inconnu et celui-ci détacha son pantalon et se jeta sur le brunet en y déchirant son t-shirt. Son agresseur eu un soudain rire macabre, ce qui pour fait d'apeurer le jeune homme qui essayait de se débattre de façon soudaine et rapide. Mais le bandit plaqua Harry plus férocement dans le lit et commença à titiller voracement sa peau…

**À suivre…**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bon, j'ai peut-être couper très sec à la fin, mais c'est tout à fais normal XD Puisque le chapitre deux est plus important, bah... en fait il est plus accès sur la suite du viol de Ryry et ce qui s'y passera avec Dra... J'me tais! j'parle trop là! Donc lisez à la place

Voilà pour le premier chapitre de ma deuxième fic HP. Du moins, pour un premier début j'espère qu'il vous plairas et que vous serez nombreux à me laisser quelques petits mots de toute sorte. Bref, je vous fait le chapitre 2 pour demain ! Du moins je vais essayer…

P.S. Pour ceux qui m'auront donné des reviews, je vous répondrez dans le prochain chap. Ce seras comme sa à toute les nouvelles reviews en fait XD

Touka, Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu mon premier chap !


	3. Chapter 2 : Je n'ai rien fait,Pourquoi ?

**Momo13 **: Bah, je suis vraiment désoler si cela ressemble à un truc de ta fic ne serait-ce une minime chose.. Mais je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans la tienne et je ne l'ai pas lu. Mais encore désoler, et j'espère bien que tu n'auras pas d'autre remarque comme sa pour ma chap 2 ( J'crois pas que se soit du « copiage » puisque je ne connais pas ta fic… entouka!

**Slydawn** : Héhé, tu vois comme je suis sadique avec le petit Harry ? XD Nah nah, tout devrais s'arranger un jours pour lui. Bientôt… enfin… quelques chap quoi. Mais j'aime bien lui donner quelques mésaventures, ne serait-ce pour un peu de piquant à la fic XD

**Serpentis-draco** : Si je te le dirais là, où serait excitation de lire le chap 2 ! Loll j'rigole! J'peux simplement te donner quelques indices… 1- Le violeur connaît Harry 2 – Il était très souvent dans les tomes 4-5 3- Il a les cheveux moyennent terne… foncé 4 – Heu… je sais plus Touka, tu verras dans le chap 2

* * *

**La Rose Noir**

**Écrit par : **_Yuyu'L'Ayu_

**Sujet : **_Harry Potter_

**Chapitre 2**

_- S'il vous plaît arrêter ! _

_- LÀ-FERME J'AI DIS !_

_- Je ne veux pas mourir…_

_- Tu ne vas pas mourir, je ne fais juste te violé. Putain, tu vas FERMER TA GRANDE GUEULE !_

_- Non aidez-moi arrêter À l'aide… hmm…._

Une main retrousser d'un gant venait de s'abattre sur ses lèvres, resserrant l'extrémité de sa bouche et ses joues qui lui faisaient douloureusement mal par ce contact. De toute façon, même si son agresseur enlèverais sa main de sa bouche, qu'est-ce qu'Harry pouvait bien faire de plus ? IL hurlait depuis bientôt un bon 10 minutes, il se débattait de chaque étreinte fournis par ce maniaque, mais jamais assez en sa faveur… Il était tout simplement piéger en-dessous de cet homme ou de cette… femme.

_- Tu verras mon petit, tout va bien se dérouler si tu ne t'agites pas trop et si tu me laisses faire tous les pas possibles._

_- NON ! LÂCHE-MOI LE MANIAQUE… aïe !_

Harry cessa tout mouvement spontanément. Le coup qu'il venait de recevoir au visage était fort bien un attrait de sauvage chez cette personne, mais bien un acte de violence qui le faisait tant souffrir en ce moment. Il avait tellement mal, une douleur incomparable et plus horrible à celle qu'il avait ressentit plus tôt. Était-ce là un signe du ciel ? Un signe de lui démontrer que la douleur la plus souffrante n'est pas nécessairement celle du cœur ? Ou était-ce une punition de la part du ciel ? Celle où il n'avait pas laissé un couple « baisé » au-dessus de son appartement ?

La gorge sèche, il ne voulait plus repenser à rien, seulement rester sagement sur son lit avec un inconnu qui abusait de lui. Vraiment, Harry ne souhaitait que tout se termine rapidement et qu'il se retrouve seul avec le silence.

Alors que Harry baissa les yeux, perlés de larmes, vers le bas de ses jambes, il eut un haut-le-cœur. S'agrippant à son propre matelas, il n'avait pas envie d'être violé. IL ne voulait pas faire sujet de viol… IL allait être VIOLÉ ! Paniquer lorsque son agresseur vêtu de noir déboutonna son propre pantalon, Harry ne put chercher à comprendre que c'était bel et bien un homme. À vrai dire, lorsqu'il était question de sexualité tous les hommes commençaient à déboutonner leur pantalon, ne pas chercher à comprendre. C'était sans doute leur instinct avide de désir ou de leur membre qui gonflait sans cesse…

Le simple fait d'y pensée il faillit vomir… Vraiment, ce soir, en cet instant il n'était plus le jeune homme Harry Potter. Mais Harry Potter la victime. Dans une vague de stress qui monta en lui, le brunet frappa vivement son agresseur d'un coup de genoux et il s'effondra sur le sol de sa chambre contre sa commode. Sans attendre, il rattacha quelques boutons pour ne pas perdre son pantalon et sauta sur le sol en ne perdant pas une seconde de se retrouver dans le salon…

_- SALE FILS DE PUTE ! TU VAS REGRETTER DE M'AVOIR FAIT SA._

Le brunet s'écroula maladroitement sur le sol, coincé entre l'entrée de sa chambre et l'entrée du salon… Il était tout près du téléphone. Son agresseur vint le plaqué froidement contre le plancher, tenant ses poignets dont Harry ne parvenait à se venger. Puis, l'inconnu s'assied sur le brunet, prenant soin d'effleurer son propre sexe contre le torse de sa victime, un jeu qui l'amusait étrangement et il titilla le cou de son « amant » choisie avant de commencer à le mordre sauvagement. Un geste qui démontrait son obsession pour les corps à corps à partir d'une simple peau… Un désir que Harry ne voulait pas découvrir dans une telle situation.

_- Maintenant, laisse-toi faire. Tout ira mieux dans le pire des cas…_

_- NON ! aaaaaaah…. À l'aide !_

_- Pourquoi n'attends-tu pas que je te pénètre ton petit corps avec de hurler mon ange…_

Dégoûter, Harry faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive, une diversion qui aurait bien pu marcher s'il aurait duré un peu plus longtemps. À l'instant où la chemise d'Harry fut déboutonner, il crut qu'il était déjà arrivé à cette bataille sexuelle qui ne voulait tant pas avoir, mais des hurlements parvinrent au-dessus de son appartement. Des hurlements qui déconcerta aussitôt l'inconnu qui avait cesser le moindre geste et voilà une chance à ce pauvre Harry… Le jeune brunet repoussa vivement son agresseur contre la porte de sa chambre et il se releva aussitôt en prenant la fuite vers la salle de bain, chose qu'il n'aurait pas du faire alors que la porte d'entrée n'était qu'à quelques pas de lui et flanqua sa lampe sur le crâne alors que l'inconnu était derrière lui. Refermant la porte rapidement et dans un claquement, Harry n'eut peine entendue le fracas de sa lampe sur la tête de son agresseur que celui-ci se mit à hurler à tue-tête.

Harry ferma le verrou…

_- SALETÉ DE PETITE CHIENNE, TU DEVRAS SORTIR DE LÀ UN DE CES JOURS ! MOI J'AI TOUT MON TEMPS !_

_- La ferme ! Laisse-moi tranquille et va violer quelqu'un d'autre… _Sa voix se fit de plus en plus étranglé sous les sanglots.

_- JE PEUX RESTER ICI DES MOIS ! SIMPLEMENT POUR ATTENDRE QUE TU SORTES DE CETTE STUPIDE SALLE DE BAIN !_

Avant que le brunet ne répliquer, il sentit la porte vibrer sur laquelle il s'était appuyé en sanglot et recula brusquement de quelques pas, horrifié.

_- Mes amis vont venir, ils vont te trouver ici !_

_- TU N'AS MÊME PAS D'AMIS PETITE SALOPE, TU N'AS PERSONNE PRÈS DE TOI. JE T'AI CHOISI POUR SA… JE TE DÉSIR !_

À nouveau, l'homme qui se postait de l'autre côté de la porte vint en donner plusieurs coups tremblants qui terrorisèrent le jeune homme de la salle de bain. Sans plus qu'il était coincé ici. Regardant droit vers lui, lorsque ses larmes coulaient de nouveau contre ses joues dans cette pièce, il leva les yeux vers la fenêtre. Cette si petite fenêtre qui… Brusquement Harry se releva et essaya d'entrouvrir la fenêtre ne serait-ce que pour quelques centimètres. Là, il y regarda vers le bas, mais en vain. Son cœur se serra à la vue de cette hauteur sans échelle…

Depuis quelques minutes il n'entendait plus l'homme derrière la porte. Il n'entendait plus le moindre hurlement, le moindre pas et le moindre son venant de son appartement. Même le couple au-dessus de lui n'agitait plus rien. C'était le calme parfait, celui qu'il avait tant espérer depuis quelques temps… Le brunet s'approcha légèrement de la porte et y déposa l'oreille, essayant d'entendre un pas étrangement minime et infroissable… Mais il ne semblait y avoir personne… Harry déposa ses mains tremblantes contre le verrou et ouvrit lentement la porte, fermant les yeux en suppliant de ne faire aucun bruit. Puis, il sonda les alentours, mais il ne vit personne dans son appartement. Fait étrange, puisqu'il aurait sûrement entendu l'homme sortir de sa maison…

Lentement, Harry fit quelques pas dans le salon en direction de la porte d'entrée et il fonça aussitôt contre la porte en se débattant avec le verrou pour sortir de cet endroit. Mais avec le stress qui incubait en lui, la peur qui hantait son esprit et ensuite ses membres qui tremblaient, il perdait totalement l'esprit et ne parvenait pas à ouvrir une simple porte de sortie…

_- PUTAIN ! TU VAS T'OUVRIR SALETÉ DE PORTE !_

La voix enrouée par les sanglots, il n'arrivait plus vraiment à élevé la voix et ne fit qu'empirer sa situation lorsque le déclic de la porte se fit et qu'il vit la liberté… Un bras se resserra contre le siens et l'envoya valser contre le parquet violemment et la porte se referma d'un bond.

_- C'est fini de joué. J'en ai assez d'attendre._

_- Pourquoi vous vous en prenez à moi ! Laissez-moi tranquille et prenez quelqu'un d'autre !_

_- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si le blondinet avec qui tu parlais il y a quelques heures m'a demander de surveiller t'es moindres gestes… ET j'ai plutôt été attirer par toi._

_- Non ! C'est faux… Vous mentez… NON !_

_- Bien sûr que non, pourquoi un violeur mentirait-il à sa victime alors qu'elle va mourir ?_

Sur les derniers mots de son interlocuteur, Harry sentit sa gorge s'assécher d'un coup et l'espoir l'abandonner. Cet homme voulait le tué ? IL voulait détruire sa misérable vie ? Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, ce n'était pas les mots qu'il avait dit tout à l'heure… Harry ne voulait pas finir comme sa, pas maintenant… Soudainement, l'inconnu sortie de sa veste un petit couteau qui lui semblait très familier… Un couteau de sa collection de cuisine. Ce fou avait l'intention de mettre fin aux jours d'Harry avec un de ses propres couteaux… Le brunet recula systématique de l'entrée, essayant d'être le plus loin possible de cet homme qui approchait à chaque pas fait par Harry.

Mais son espoir de fuite ne pu aller très loin…

_- Aïe !_

Regardant ses mains, le jeune homme venait de s'écorcher sur les débris de lampe, ce qui le fit gémir et cesser tout mouvement. Alors que l'inconnu avançait toujours et d'un rire sobre il avait lever le petit couteau, la porte s'ouvrit à la volé devant…

_- Malefoy !_

Les yeux émeraude d'Harry s'étaient levés vers lui, vers le richissime aux cheveux blonds platine, les yeux gris comme à sa première rencontre et toujours les habits les plus riches même pour une tenue dans sa propre maison. S'était là un homme qui gardait la classe chaque seconde de sa vie…

_- Mais c'est Malefoy !_ S'écria l'homme en noir avec un léger sourire qui semblait paraître en-dessous de son masque. _Mais entre, tu manques la meilleure partie mon cher._

_- Ferme ta sale gueule et lâche Harry._

_- Ce n'était pas ce que tu m'avais demander ?_

_- Je ne t'ai rien demander!_

Hurla le grand blond en sortant un flingue de son manteau en le dirigea face à la tête de son interlocuteur, tandis que Harry assistait à une effroyable scène qui venait de le perturber encore plus pour la soirée. Même si Draco avait cette envie de détourner les yeux, il ne le fit pas, surtout en présence du brunet qui avait les yeux gonflés et le corps tremblant de spasme… Draco grogna de colère.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait !_

_- Mais rien, j'ai simplement eu un désir ardent et je devais bien m'amuser non ?_

_- Abuser d'une personne de cette façon ? Lui faire du mal ? Tu crois peut-être que c'est de l'amusement!_

_- Dans mon cas oui._

_- ET bien, je suis heureux de savoir que tu iras en enfer fils de put !_

Sans réfléchir plus d'une seconde à ce que Draco ferait, aux conséquences qui pourraient avoir contre lui, le grand blondinet appuya sur la détente et un coup de feu retentit dans l'appartement… Sous le choc, Harry s'écarta de l'homme en noir qui s'écroulait à ses côtés et il se releva brusquement, regardant Draco avec un air effaré et piteux.

_- Tu l'as tué ! Tu es un meurtrier ! Tu es…_

_- Harry ! Harry ! Il est juste blessé à la jambe. D'ailleurs les flics et l'ambulance vont bientôt arriver._

_- Pourquoi… qu'est-ce que tu…_

_- Regarde-toi, je t'ai sauvé non ?_

Le jeune brunet croisa un court instant le regard miroitant de Malefoy et n'y tarda pas non plus. Bien qu'il le remerciait de tout cœur, Harry ne pouvait justifier qu'il avait quelques choses de bon en lui, Malefoy avait bien tirer sur un humain, sur un homme. Les larmes aux yeux, il renifla faiblement en secoua sa tête après s'avoir essuyer les yeux. Regardant le vide, il ajouta.

_- Je veux savoir qui c'est…_

Draco ne répondit pas, il cacha simplement son arme dans son manteau. Ce qui signifiait que Harry avait son accord et pouvait donc s'en approcher. Malgré tout, Harry était toujours hésitant à s'approcher de son agresseur maintenant évanoui sur le sol. Pendant les plus longues minutes de sa vie, il va essayer de fuir cet homme, de se promettre de ne plus jamais le revoir dès qu'il sortirait de cette maison… ET bien la question s'était retourner. Il devait savoir qui était-il…

Le jeune homme approcha lentement, de même que Draco derrière lui, mais sans doute ne voulait-il seulement le protéger quoi qu'il arrive ? Cette pensée effleura l'esprit du jeune « traumatisé » mais ne fit que l'ignorer pendant ce moment où il s'était mis à genoux, les mains au-dessus du masque noir qui cachait son visage… Les lèvres pincer, les yeux semi-clos et son cœur battant la chamade, il se préparait à découvrir…

_- NON ! c'est… c'est… impossible…. Non…_

Sous le choc, Harry tomba à la renverse en s'écroula encore une fois sur le sol et la panique de nouveau en lui, il se débattit dans une grande bataille contre le plancher à le faire reculer de l'homme démasquer… Cet homme qu'il connaissait tant bien que mal, cet homme avec qui il avait eu un lien d'amitié et une relation légèrement complexe…

_- Harry… Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Seamus avait changé…_

**À suivre…**

* * *

Bon, cela dit ce chapitre est vraiment très court, enfin je me le devais puisque je voulais terminer sur une sorte de « suspense » ( J'espère que sa fonctionner pour mes cher lecteurs/lectrices XD Bref, ne vous inquiéter pas, le prochain chap, le 3 je crois, je vais me rattraper et vous donner une plus longue dose 

En espérant que vous continuerez à lire et que de nouvelle reviews se feront !

Donc je site, désoler pour les fautes, mais sans bêta c pas trop facile pour moi XD Et au plusieurs de vous revoir lire ma fic ! J'espère qu'elle vous plais! Et comme d'habitude, prochaine reviews, prochain chap ( Disons que pour le chap 2 je voulais mettre l'accès sur son viol XD ) En gros, c'est ma première fic de ce genre et de HP, je veux dire avec de l'amour yaoi (bon pas encore présent mais sa viendras ) et des trucs blessantes et des mésaventures comme des viols... Donc j'espère que dans ce que je m'aventure je ne suis pas trop pire ?

**Bisous, Yuyu**


End file.
